Love is Now
by SatelliteDreamer
Summary: Love is knowing when to stop. Love is moving on. Love is never turning back even when you hear her crying. Love is now. Songfic based of Chester See's "Love is Now."


_**Love is Now**_

A Songfic based of 'Love is Now' By Chester See

FanFiction by: ArcticGrl

_Disclaimer: I do now own 'Love is Now' by Chester See or Supernatural. This is strictly for entertainment purposes._

* * *

><p><em><strong>She whispers in your ear<br>I love you  
>You don't want to hear but you do<br>You're forced to say it back  
>You don't want to lead her down that path<strong>_

"I love you, Dean." The brunette says, hugging her boyfriend close. Dean swallows hard. He feels the same way, he really does, but his lifestyle is no place for someone like her, someone with so much potential. She deserves a man who can give her a normal, safe life. Not him.

The logical part of his mind tells him to do the right thing and let her off gently, but the truth is out of his mouth before he can stop it. "I love you too."

_**You want to turn away  
>Instead you turn to her and say<br>I love you too  
>She's holding on to hope<br>And you can feel it**_

She hugs him tighter, and he can feel guilt seeping in. He knows that this can't last forever, and that sooner or later he's going to crush her hopes and break her heart. It's just a matter of time.

_**But you lost that long ago  
>And can't retrieve it<br>You can see it in her eyes  
>It's unrequited and deprived<br>Afraid of all the tears that's your biggest fear**_

He shouldn't have allowed this, he shouldn't have let himself fall in love. She was his weakness now. He knows he's hurting her. She can tell when he's lying, but still she stays by his side, even though he's slowly breaking her. She's a strong person, but the tears and the heartache will come eventually, and he dreads it more than anything.

**_Love is knowing when to stop_**  
><strong><em>Love is moving on<em>**  
><strong><em>Love is never turning back even when you hear her crying<em>**  
><strong><em>Love is now, now<em>**  
><strong><em>Love is now<em>**

He'd do anything to see her happy again, even if it means walking away. They both need to move on, he can't give her the life she deserves, and she can't be a part of his. Not in his line of work. He hates to think about, but eventually he'll have to leave her, forever.

_**Making steps to leave but slowly  
>You find yourself deceived<br>By being lonely  
>It only takes a word and there you are consoling her<br>Feels right to hold her close**_

This is his last time in her city, and he takes his time getting ready to leave. From across the room his brother watches as he packs his bags, his expression grim, and he wishes there was a way for Dean to stay and live a normal life. But there isn't, they both know that.

_**And so your story goes... **_

He loads up the Impala and thinks back to when he first met her. She was living in a house with an angry spirit, and him and his brother got to her just in time. He should have forgotten about her after that, but he didn't. At first it was just a few harmless texts and phone calls, but then it escalated, and before he knew it Dean was constantly searching for cases in her area. He went back four more time to see her, then there was the case at the Hospital, where a demon was possessing nurses and killing patients. It took longer than Dean had expected, and sometime during that case, he realized he was in love with her

_**Love is knowing when to stop  
>Love is moving on<br>Love is never turning back even when you hear her crying  
>Love is now, now<strong>_

_**Love is now**_

He tried valiantly to stay away for a long time, but eventually his strength gave way, and he found himself going back more often. Case or no case, he found a way to see her. It lasted a year, by far the longest relationship he'd ever been in.

The nights were he hadn't talked to her were the worst. He'd lie awake in bed, thinking about the future, trying to fit her in somewhere. But no matter how many things he changed in his mind, she just couldn't be in his life. Then he would start thinking about what happened to Jessica and his mother, and all the people who he'd seen hurt or killed, and he'd realize that it wasn't just that she didn't fit in his life, it was that she didn't fit in safely, he'd never be able to protect her, no matter how hard he tried.

_**Now is later than when you should have walked away  
>It's harder every minute when you're searching for the strength to say<br>The strength to say**_

"I'm leaving tonight." He tells her. She senses the double meaning behind his words, but denial takes over.

"When will you be back?" Tears fill her eyes. She isn't stupid, she knows what's coming.

"I'm not coming back." His voice is rough, and his eyes glassy. But he stays strong. Dean Winchester does not cry. He wants to hold her close, but he knows that it would just make things harder for both of them.

"Why?" She asks, he voice breaking.

His usual confidence failing him, he mumbles an explanation. "I can't do this. _We_ can't do this. Not anymore. Goodbye."

_**Love is knowing when to stop  
>Love is moving on<br>Love is never turning back even when you hear her crying  
>Love is now<br>Now  
>Love is now, now<strong>_

He turns away, walking back to the Impala, each fo her sobs stabbing at him like knives. His brother looks on with sad eyes, and Dean can feel the tears begin to fall. As long as she can't see them though, it's okay.

"Wait!" She commands, but he keep walking. She runs forward, catching him in an embrace.

_**She whispers in your ear  
>I love you<strong>_

"I love you." She tells him, this time her voice is sad and weak.

"You shouldn't." He tells her, his voice raspy.

"I know." He hugs her tight, and kisses her forehead. He wants to say it now, more than anything.

"Goodbye." He tells her, before getting into the drivers seat. _'I love you, too.' _He adds in his head. Somewhere deep down he hopes she knows that.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading! I'm considering doing a prequel or a sequel or both based of off this, so let me know what you think. Also, go check out Chester See's "Love is Now" on YouTube, it's <em>_**amazing**__! _


End file.
